Madness
by Kara Z
Summary: After the fellowship is broken and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn decide to go on an Orc hunt! They are traveling though Rohan with eye’s watching over them. A foul voice is on the air and sudenly a spell is cast over the fellowship. Sickness, Hatred and Fe
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Saruman's call  
  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own lord of the rings even though it would be cool cause you'd get paid lots! Poor, poor J.R.R. Tolkein!  
  
  
Scenario: After the fellowship is broken and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn decide to go on an Orc hunt! They are travelling though Rohan with eye's watching over them. A foul voice is on the air and a dark evil shadow creeps nearer and nearer. Suddenly things start to happen. Sickness, Hatred and Fear strikes in different styles to each of them. What is happening? Will they ever get out of this mess?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Saruman's call  
  
  
  
The dense forest started to get too hard to cut though with daggers and swords. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas grew weary and the days seemed to grow longer in their search for Merry and Pippin. They did not rest at night nor day. When they were hungry they would take out something to eat and have it walking but soon it was just too much for Gimli to handle any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aragorn we must rest please!" Gimli said stopping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come Gimli we mustn't waste time! We have got to keep going!" Aragorn cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You and Legolas have more energy then I do for you are a Ranger and were trained to step lightly with ease and an Elf is as light as anything! I have metal boots on and they weight me down and not once have we stopped for rest! We don't even stop to eat or sleep!" he cried.  
Legolas turned to Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is very true! We both know that we will be wasting time to rest but if we don't and we find the Orc's soon we won't be much of a fight! I may be as light as a feather but I still do feel the weight of weariness like any other. I want to find Merry and Pippin as much as you do but I have to agree with Gimli on this point Aragorn! You yourself look tired! Would five minutes be much of a waste?" Legolas said. Aragorn sighed and stared off into the horizon.   
  
  
  
  
  
"There is a river up ahead...at least 7 more leagues but we can rest out of sight there!" he said shading his eyes with a hand. Legolas turned to Gimli and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come my friend only a little more till our freedom from walk!" he cried. Gimli grunted and walked next to Aragorn and Legolas. It didn't take too much longer till they reached the small flowing creek. They all leant down on the banks and scooped water up into their hands and drank the pure cold water, which cleansed and refreshed their bodies. They then all sat, stood, or slept under the shade of a big tree. The fresh air was cool but Legolas looked troubled. Aragorn walked over to him and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked. The Elf turned to him with narrow eyes then smiled pleasantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing!" he said turning back to where he gazed into nothingness. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and tried to see what he was looking at. After about 10 minutes Aragorn got back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come we must be on our way! We are rested and we have had food and drink!" he said picking up his weapons again. Legolas jumped up and tightened his gloves and picked up his bow. Gimli grunted again and picked up his axe and they began their restless journey again. Soon the forest was getting harder and harder to travel though and each of them were struggling more and more. Soon day crept away behind the mountains and stars sweep over the sky as it turned a periwinkle blue. Their eyes grew tired and their bones ached. Soon all of them were stopping for very short rests and yawning and stretching wearily. The small stop earlier on hadn't done such a good job as they had hoped. Suddenly Legolas stopped walking and looking around everywhere. Gimli turned around and looked at him and Aragorn followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Gimli said wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A voice is in the air! An evil, foul voice travels far and near! Cannot you hear the harsh call?" Legolas said squinting though the dark and eerie wood. Aragorn and Gimli listened hard until Aragorn nodded his head. Gimli grunted.  
  
  
  
  
"I have not good ears for hearing but I still do hear well yet I cannot hear any foul voice upon the air!" he said.  
  
  
  
  
"I do!" Aragorn said looking around him.  
  
  
  
  
"Then tell me of what it calls for?" Gimli cried frowning.  
  
  
  
  
"The langue of Mordor cut's though the night sky like a knife. Saruman chants and has been for a while. He is trying to prepare something or has already. I do not understand fully of what he says but I know whatever it is it will not turn out nice!" Legolas said. Suddenly he started to cough and he grabbed his side in agony. Aragorn and Gimli ran over to him and leaned down.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Gimli cried. Legolas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
  
  
"I am ok! Just tired that's all!" he muttered standing up again. Aragorn put a hand on his back.  
  
  
  
"Then we rest! If you are sick because you need rest then we will rest! I will not see one of my friends travel against their will!" he cried sitting down. Legolas nodded and Gimli chuckled with delight.   
  
  
  
  
"Now we will be rewarded with a proper night's sleep!" he cried unclipping his axe off his waist and placing it on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
They all sat down to sleep for the night with uneasy thought's in their minds but soon all of them drifted off to sleep. Aragorn woke a few hours later and rose to an early morning. Legolas and Gimli slept till the sun rose higher over the mountains in the distance. They got up and stretched and reached for their weapons. They ate, drank and made sure they had everything then left their resting place. The trip seemed to be much, much easier since they had sleep. Cutting though the dense forest also seemed easier but they weren't concentrating very well. Aragorn was still trying to understand what Saruman was doing. As they travelled further and further something evil grew in Legolas's heart. He looked pale and weak somehow. His cough got worse and he was trailing far behind the others. The forest seemed to get deeper and deeper as they walked further into it. IT never seemed to end! But with hope still in their hearts they never gave up. Night began to fall and the sky turned black with clouds and the moon peeped down onto Middle Earth with an eerie presence. They didn't stop till dawn until they their legs wouldn't carry them any more.  
  
  
  
  
WN: Hiya's... felt like I would take a rest from my CCS stories and take on some LOTR stories seeing that is one of my most favourite movies! Cause of course it has Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH my god doesn't anyone else agree that they are mega MOFO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well. I guess lots of peoples do!! Plz R+R!!!!!!!!!!!  
P.S: anyone who has info on Orlando Bloom or Elijah Wood e-mail me at berry_lushies89@hotmail.com or at Anu_Malotie890@hotmail.com cya's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hello everyone waiting for my next chapt...

Hello everyone who is waiting for the next chapter to my story 'Madness' I am sorry to take the first chapter off but I am deciding I will work on my three stories I have been writing at the moment before adding chapters! Once I am finished writing all three stories I will formaly post them! Thankyou so much for your reveiws. Once again I am sorry for posting them too early. I just haven't seemed to be able to finish them yet and I have started a new story now and will post that before I finish this one! Thankyou 


End file.
